The City of Angels
by Yoake no Oukami
Summary: Uh, I'm working on this one and here's the first of.. "it" I'd like to get some reviews and comments on it since I'm so new with this fanfiction stuff. The title will probably change and and... um, well. Please tell me what you think. It probably doesn't


The City of Angels (lemme think for a new name

**Title: _The City of Angels (lemme think for a new name.. ne?)_**

**Author: Yoake no Ôkami aka. Ryoshi-chan**

**Email address: ronin_no_toshokan@hotmail.com**

**Rating: shounen ai – to be.. dunno what'll happen when I write more (expect yaoi if I follow the movies plot..*grin*)**

**Pairings: obviously 1+2, probably others, dunno yet.**

**Notes: alrightyou.. I'm just trying and experimenting with this, let me know if I should continue it and.. so on and so on.. It's quite short so far..(meaning: there's not much stuff to find interesting) but.. *argh* Tell me if it's no good.. ooooorrr.. good. ^^; Pretty please?**

**Disc.: Don't own them, as much as I wanted to, but.. Not getting any money for it either. GW and the City of angels are not mine, and I'm using them without a permission.. but then again don't we all. ^^ Well, anyways.. enjoy!**

_The City of Angels (lemme think for a new name.. ne?)_

"Why did this happen? Why..?" A young boy sobbed, clutching a limp body in his arms. The debris around him was yet crumbling and the cruel winds played with his long chestnut brown hair as the smokes from the attacked church still rouse from the ruins. His world was nothing but dark confusion of grief and utter disbelief. How could it be happening? Why? How? It was too clear to make sense to him. 

He cradled the battered body in his lithe arms, tears flowing from his wide violet eyes even without him noticing. His throat felt too tight to breathe, his eyes were stinging and not only for the smoke, his body trembled as his mind felt numb to the reality. "why?" He whispered to the body as if it could tell the reasons of it's death. He trembled, terrified and shaken, it hurt too much. All he knew was pain.

And who was that, standing there? Another grieving survivor? Through his tears of heart shattering pain of loss and horror of the destruction he saw a young boy standing, not too far away. He seemed older than him, but he couldn't be more than 15 or 16. The boy, clad in black, but yet an unworldly thin trench coat - you could almost see his slender body under the material - and with unruly dark hair stared at him emotionless and quiet. 

"Why did they do this? They had no right.. We were no threat to them.." He sobbed to the boy, seeking for answers and understanding. The wind caught the dark-haired boy's thin coat and flared the fabric delicately. 

"They killed them all.."

"But not you." The other boy spoke, his low, nasal voice flat.

"Not me.." He sighed a fragile breath and hugged the dead body closer to himself and closed his eyes, trying to clear his vision. As he opened his eyes, few seconds later he was alone on the wide area, newly washed with blood – once a church. 

~*~

Several Years Later

The little man jumped on a large bunny and together they bounced off to the carrots floating in the air, between large boulders of rolling stones that missed the treats every time. Up ahead there seemed to be a bright red carrot and the little man spurred his mount to a desperate leap towards the vegetable. 

"Aeee!! Watch that one! Ugh! Ugh! There!! Watch out! Phew, but the worst is yet to come!!" Duo screamed and whined as he encouraged his blonde Arabian friend. Quatre whimpered and shifted on his place every other second, twisting his arms as if the weird positions would've helped him to in the game. "No!! Oh! Good! Right! Left!! No, take that one first!"

"You'reblockingtheview!! You'reblockingtheview!!" Quatre yelped, trying to jump on his buttocks to see the screen. 

'GAME…OOVERRR' Said a low pleasant voice and asked if they wanted to try again.

"Yesssss!" Quatre huffed and bit his lip.

"Hell yeah!! Now what did I tell you, Quat? Isn't it great or what!" The braided pilot beamed and grinned enthusiastically.

"Heh, you were right. It's harder than it seems." The blonde pilot of Sandrock smiled, obviously enjoying his time with the game.

"Hehe, told'cha—uh! Be ready!! It's starting! Jump!! Jump I said!!!!"

Quatre was too busy ducking and jumping over the flying tomatoes to answer his friend. 

Both of them yelped and squealed joyfully terrified as the main character of the game was jumping through death serious dangers. Trowa looked up from his seat at the table on the other side of the room where he was reading a book. For a while he followed the fast and flashing game and the two of his friends and co-pilots ranting over it and nearly smiled, his emerald green eyes softening just a bit, without anyone noticing, as Wufei was behind him in the little kitchen of their safehouse, and Heero was nowhere to be seen. After a while, he returned to his book.

From the corner of his eye, Duo caught a movement and grinned, without even looking.

"Yo, Hee-chan. Why don't'cha sit down and play for a while, I bet a perfect soldier like you could run through this game in a nanosecond!" He turned his wide trademark smile at the dark-haired youth few meters behind him and cocked his eyebrows a few times. "Am I right or am I right?"

Trowa blinked and glanced at the trio in the little substitute of an living-room, how'd Heero gotten past him? There was only two ways to the living room, other was through the kitchen and obviously past him and Wufei, and the other was through the balcony door which always made a small, almost-a-too-small-to-be-heard creak when opened. He must've been getting soft for not noticing their Mr. Perfect soldier sneaking in, after all even Heero couldn't be so good that he wouldn't notice.

Heero was standing still and stared at Duo for a while with the nonchalant glare he wore most of the time, which made most of the normal people to shrink under it. Duo just smiled his would-be-innocent-if-it-weren't-Duo-grin and waited for an answer that would never come. 

"Mission, Duo, you're coming with me." Heero informed and already left towards the kitchen.

"Hm?" Quatre blinked and put the game on hold. "It's only for two?"

"Yes."

"Ahh, 'twas getting a bit boring already! Shinigami needs his action!!" Duo smirked as he stood up, stretching. "No offense, Quat."

"Eh-heh.. No problem Duo. Good luck to you both." The blonde boy smiled at the braided pilot, clad in his usual black priest's outfit and to the grim dark-haired boy in his spandex and tanktop.

"Thanks, man! But you really think the God of Death needs luck? Deathscythe is invincible!" Duo bounced towards the kitchen, energetic as usual making Quatre laugh a bit, but not quite erasing the worry that was natural for the smallest of the five pilots. Even if he said nothing, they'd always know he would worry over them, and as always, Duo did his best to ease his friend with his cocky self-confidence. Although Quatre never had the heart to tell, it made him even more worrisome, thinking that Duo's shows of stupid courage would someday end in a tragedy. Quatre felt his smile falter, but made his best to keep it up, at least until the two were out.

Trowa and Heero barely nodded at each others as the pilot of Wing passed the French pilot, but Wufei found quite a lot to say to Duo who just grinned and smoothly evaded the comments of his hotheaded careless behavior, leaving the three remaining pilots with a wild "Have Fear, Shinigami's here!"- yell. Heero followed, without even looking back.

~*~

To Be Continued...?

Tweets and Barks at [ronin_no_toshokan@hotmail.com][1] , thaaaaaaankyou! *bows*

   [1]: mailto:ronin_no_toshokan@hotmail.com



End file.
